


One Shot - The Movies

by vintagejmo



Category: Colifer, Colin O'Donoghue - Fandom, Jennifer Morrison - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagejmo/pseuds/vintagejmo
Summary: I realize Colin has a family of his own; this is strictly for fun. I respect him and his life decisions alongside Jen’s.





	One Shot - The Movies

**Author's Note:**

> I realize Colin has a family of his own; this is strictly for fun. I respect him and his life decisions alongside Jen’s.

I woke up next to her beautiful face, astonished at how stunning a woman could look when she just slept for nearly 10 hours. I caressed her cheek with my thumb and smiled down at her as I propped myself up on my elbow. She tossed a bit but remained asleep while I slipped out from the covers to take a shower. 

After a warm waterfall cascaded down my body for a few minutes, I twisted the knob to the off position and put some decent clothes on. I knelt down beside her as she still experienced her dreams, and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. She smiled softly when she realized it was me. 

“Morning, Col.” She blindly reached out for my face, unsteadily finding her way to the wet hair that suddenly soaked her palm. Her eyes fluttered open, a bit confused.

“Morning, sweetheart. You want me to make breakfast?” I asked, leaving a kiss on her knuckle. 

She sighed for a moment and then said, “You always do everything-“

“Jennifer, I will do anything to please you. I really don’t mind making a simple meal.” I said, shaking my head and slightly laughing. 

She playfully hit my chest and then started to rub the hard muscles. “Fine. But I’m making it tomorrow.” With this response, I placed a kiss on her sleepy lips and headed out the door to make us some breakfast. 

“Mmmm, smells good.” I heard a voice say quietly from behind me. “What’re you making?” I felt her hands wrap around my waist, which caused my cheeks to turn a light shade of pink. 

“Just some eggs and toast. Nothin’ special.” I rested a hand on top of hers, while continuing to use the other to stir the eggs. “Sleep well?” 

“Yeah.” She slipped out from my light grasp and took a seat at the table. “So, any plans for today?” She fidgeted with her fingers as I turned around to examine her body language in order to try and figure out what she had in mind. 

“Not particularly. Why? Any ideas?” I asked while turning back to tend to the eggs. 

“Kinda,” I heard her chair scrape on the floor as her footsteps approached the area I was standing in. “How about we,” She paused. “Go to the movies?” She looked up at me, with those green, sparkling eyes. How could I ever deny her of anything?

“Sounds lovely. Any specific movie in mind?” I turned off the stove and moved the pan aside, grabbing a couple of plates and forks while I did so. “Or genre?” I added.

“Not really. But isn’t it like a customary couple thing to do? Go to the movies, I mean.” She swayed her feet back and forth while speaking. I could tell she really wanted to do what she was saying, but was afraid of me shooting down her idea. 

“Hey. Look at me.” I said softly. I lifted her chin up and smiled at her. “I would love to go to the movies with you.” 

We leaned in for a kiss simultaneously and lingered for a while. I felt a hum slip from her mouth, causing a vibration to sweep through my lips. I smiled into the kiss and pulled away softly, letting us both catch our breath. “I’ll go get ready.” She said. She kissed me again on the cheek and then made her way to the bedroom to get ready for our date. 

///

When she returned, I was shocked to find myself underdressed compared to her. She wore a casual dress and knee high boots with a jacket that completed it. My outfit wasn’t near as aesthetic. I wore some dark washed jeans with sneakers and a sweater. 

I felt myself staring at her but I couldn’t bring myself to stop; the beauty radiating off of her was too much to take in all at once. 

“What? Too much?” A small smile came about her rosy lips, catching my attention. 

I shook my head and blinked a couple of times before answering. “You look, amazing. But, I didn’t-“ 

“You look perfect.” She cut me off. A larger smile spread across her face as she stepped toward me, linking our arms together as we exited the apartment. 

We got into the car simultaneously and started our journey to the movie theater. 

The movie we decided on seeing was Beauty and The Beast. We both agreed that the actors combined with the directors and writers would not disappoint. Although, about half way through the movie, one of us started to get antsy - it was me. 

“You okay?” Jennifer whispered while touching my arm. “Bored?” She added with a laugh. 

“A little.” I muttered. I placed my hand on hers and squeezed a bit. “Hey,” I said, trying to get her attention on me instead of the singing teapots. 

She didn’t turn to look at me because she was too invested in the movie, so I turned her head to face me and forcefully kissed her on the lips, hitching her breathing. “What was,” She took a breath. “That for?” She touched her lips, feeling the place that mine had just been.

I smiled at her and took her hand in mine, the one that was just covering her mouth, and kissed each finger pad without breaking eye contact. She watched my lips as they puckered and softened over and over, causing my pants to begin to tighten. 

“Colin,” She sighed and leaned in to press a kiss to my lips. I accepted her invitation, turning my head to deepen the kiss. I could feel her scrambling out of the seat, and eventually felt her body resting on top of mine. “We can’t-“ She said between kisses. “Here.” She reached down to cradle the bulge in my pants, which caused a low moan to vibrate throughout my throat. 

“Why not? Who’s going to stop us?” I replied. I slid my hand under her dress, feeling the already soaked panties that clung to her heat. 

I felt her legs wrap around my waist as I repositioned myself in the seat. My left hand slid under her thong, making her bite her lip to hold back a moan. “Come for me, Jennifer.” I rubbed her clit until she rocked into the movement, then slid two fingers inside of her wet folds. “Right here. Where everyone can see.” I kissed her swollen lips while continuing to make circular motions inside of her. She started to whimper into the kiss, rocking vigorously into my touch. My hard cock brushed against her warm body while I struggled to keep quiet. 

After a moment of firm thrusts, I felt her spill onto my fingers. I gently brought her down from her high, bringing my fingers up to my mouth, and licking them clean. Jen smirked at the sight. 

“We should-“ She started.

“Yes. Please.” I blurted out. 

We headed out the theater, hand in hand, and stepped into the car. The drive home seemed endless but as soon as we got into the apartment, time ceased to exist.

A trail of clothes was spread out throughout the hallway, but neither of us noticed. As we entered the bedroom, the rest of our clothes disappeared and we pounced on top of each other. Heated kisses were pressed against our bodies and faces, leaving marks here and there. 

I moaned quietly into the kisses, watching her get closer and closer to my hard cock. She eventually wrapped her lips around the head, teasing me as much as she liked, and slurped up the pre-come that slipped out of my body. 

“Jesus…” I sighed as she took in my length, bobbing her head up and down. I placed my hand on the back of her head, tangling my fingers into the wavy hair that flowed so elegantly to the side of her face. I tried not to thrust into her too much, afraid that I would hurt her, but a slight lunge pushed itself through my body, causing Jen to moan into the sloppy jerk of her head. 

I felt the vibration in my groin, making me moan - a lot louder than I’d like to admit. She caressed my balls in her hand, and reached the other hand up to grasp mine. It was a lot more tender than one would think. She squeezed my fingers in hers, as she sped up her pace and made circular motions with her tongue. 

I could feel my climax approaching, but part of me wished she was wrapped around me, coming with me. Before I could protest, I diffused into her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could, but a few drops made their way onto my stomach. 

“That was,” I breathed. I was still trying to catch my breath and Jen seemed really worn out, so I didn’t bother to finish the sentence. 

“I know.” She looked up at me and smiled. 

I could feel myself beginning to blush, which made me a bit embarrassed, but I knew she found it ‘cute’ so I didn’t say anything for a while. She lay on top of me while I ran my fingers through her long locks of hair. “I love you.” I blurted out after a moment of silence. 

She didn’t say anything; instead, she leaned up to caress my face, and kissed my chest softly. 

///

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the smoke alarm going off - Jen was making us breakfast.


End file.
